No worries, that's what friends are for
by Shinobukun
Summary: How many of us have had a little crush over there while in high scool? Miku has one, one that she doesn't plan on acting upon, yet certain blonde wont stop nagging at her and practically force her to the most awkward situation of her life. Two-shot Negitoro :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

I wont bore you guys here so right to the strory!

* * *

.

"Hey Miku stop that already, you are driving me crazy."

.

"Uh?"- The tealette not understanding what her friend was talking about only returned a confused look.

.

"That, stop it-"She said finally stretching her tiny hand to grab Miku's. And with that the tealette realized for the first time that she had been tapping her desk with her nails for apparently long enough to annoy her blonde friend.

Rin held her gaze on the teal one for a little, letting her annoyed expression slip from her face to be replaced for a mischievous grin.

"God, you have got it so wrong "– she singsonged teasingly – "You have been like this since Monday. My, there has to be a limit for how much the thought of Luka-senpai can keep you out of earth"

.

"Shut up, it's not like that!" – Miku jumped a little on her seat slapping slightly the blonde's hand, trying in vain to keep in control the heat that was rising to her cheeks. Rin could be so cheeky sometimes, but that didn't make her any less sharp with this kind of things and Miku was totally sure that she developed this feature solely to be able to tease those around her to death. Being her victims more likely her and for the most part Len. Days like this she kind of pitied the younger twin, but at the same time wished she was off the hook… even if that meant having Rin totally focused on her brother.

"Miku being in denial is not healthy; is like Len believing that he is not a total shota"- she made a pause and instantly as if it were a charm the girls heard a "hey!" coming from the back of the salon, clearly the owner of the voice being the younger twin –"you are totally crushing on her."

.

"Rin I told you this before, it's not like that. I admire Luka-senpai, okay…a lot but it's because she is my senior in the music club, and she is so talented. But I don't have to say it you heard her singing, her tone is so gentle and soft and yet so rich and full of feeling…" - the tealette took a long breath, whenever she started talking about Luka her mouth wouldn't stop until her lungs were empty.

And not to mention, she is pretty too…- continued the blonde as nonchalant as possible yet fighting the sly smile on her lips. Miku was an open book before her and she knew exactly what to say to get the tealette started.

.

"Pretty? She is gorgeous and in top of that she doesn't care too much about it; she is so humble, it's almost unfair. I bet she is one of those persons who can wear a baggy shirt, jeans and a pair of flip flops and still leave you infatuated. You see, the other day we ended practice pretty late and… oh Rin you should have seen it, the orange glow of the setting sun bathing her figure next to the frame of the window… saying that she looked beautiful is an understatement" -Miku said dreamily while closing he eyes reviving the image of her dear memories of the pink haired girl. It only took her a few moments to realize that she blurted all that to Rin. Now she was sure she wouldn't hear the end of it.

And she was right, the blonde started laughing nonstop, and now was clutching to her stomach trying to stop the little tears that escaped her sky blue eyes.

.

"And you are trying to convince me that you are not madly in love with her? ahaha Miku you are so hopeless."

.

"It's only admiration"- Said once again as if she were a broken record. Miku was sure she never hated having a free period as much before. Rin was pushy for nature, and in the end she knew the blonde wanted her to be honest, not that she wasn't amusing herself to no end with all her teasing but still Miku knew her enough to see through it. But she couldn't. Miku was sure that the moment she said those words out loud then she wouldn't be able to take them back. And that scared her so much that she couldn't even bring herself to think about it. Just being close to Luka as her junior in the music club was pure bliss to her.

"So they call it that now? Come on, man up and do something about this burning admiration you feel for her! You have practice with her today right?" - yeah, it seemed that the blonde wasn't going to drop the topic anytime soon, much to her distress. –"since you got to work with her in that duet you have been on the clouds, and it's such a perfect moment to make a move!" – Rin started all fired up, she seemed like a coach giving an inspirational speech, it was a shame that it wasn't getting through, the tealette was as stubborn as her when she wanted.

.

"If you don't do something someone might steal her right in front of you! And I don't want to see you mopping around if that happens because, you know, it will be totally your f-a-u-l-t."- finished pointing at the other girl as if to reinforce her statement. However, it seemed to have a negative effect on her friend who was now looking gloomier as she rested her head on the desk, sheltered with her arms.

.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she had a boyfriend already" – came out muffled the voice of the tealette. At this Rin couldn't help to smile tenderly at her, even if Miku didn't say it clearly she was starting to open a little bit, and her being a half herself, didn't like doing things half assedly so, of course if shehad to, she would crush her best friend's shell. Miku would have time later to thank her.

.

"Oh, you can rest assured, she is still in the market. No doubts."- said the blonde looking for the still hidden teal eyes.

.

Miku scoffed at her Rin's choice of words. "Rin, don't say it so casually" but letting a long sigh she added "it's not like I have a chance anyways, we are both girls…"- it wasn't Rin's fault she knew it but she couldn't help all the bitterness that was rushing in her insides. Now both set of eyes met again, and Rin could see how much all this bothered her friend.

"And you think I would be encouraging you if I knew you had zero possibilities with her? Sheez give me some credit" – the blonde started while crossing her arms – "Luka-senpai never showed interest in guys, nor dated anyone no matter how many asked her out… that has to say something, right?" – she finished, moving her eyebrows suggestively.

.

"She is always with Kamui-senpai though"- Miku said still not feeling reassured in the least.

"Gakupo? Nah, those two are just friends" said the blonde shrugging it off. At this Miku couldn't help but admire her friend's confidence yet doubtful she still asked.

.

"And how do you know that?" At this Rin deadpanned at her for a few moments before her typical cat like grin took over her features.

"Oh my sweet Miku, are you forgetting that I know everything about everyone here? Please don't underestimate me" she said puffing her chest and making an exaggerated hair flip. "I won't let you chicken up, today is the day!"

.

"Ehhhhhh?" – And as it if it were its cue the bell rang announcing the end of their classes. And that meant her long awaited time alone with Luka, had finally come. How she would keep a straight face, she didn't know. Damn Rin for leaving her all worked up.

.

Only a few moments later the class was almost empty, all the students fleeing as fast as they could, save for certain tealette that was still in her seat cooling off her now jumbled thoughts. That until the voices of both twins in their always so creepy yet amazing sync brought her to her senses.

"'Til tomorrow Miku" – they were both with their bags hanging on their shoulders ready to go. "Good luck!" the girl with the bow added with a wink before following her brother. Much to their surprise, they found Luka in the door frame, obviously looking for Miku. At this the tealette shot up from her seat not wanting to make her senior wait.

.

"L-luka s-senpai…. Hi" was all what Miku managed to say as she started losing herself in those cerulean eyes she loved so much.

"Hey, so you are ready to practice our song?"- came tender voice of the taller girl.

Y-yeah of course, you shouldn't have come get me though… I mean it's not that I don't want you to, I mean I really like it, ugh, I mean I really appreciate it, but like you know since the music room is the other way… I was just saying… uh…" – Okay she definitely screwed everything there, she was always nervous around the pinkette but this level awkwardness was new even to her. Now she looked like a total idiot, great, just great. She would have continued with her self-loathing rant but the sudden giggles from the older girl stopped everything that may have been going in her head. Even her laugh was melodic to her ears, now a little more calm, Miku looked at her senpai in the eye, blushing a little while scratching her cheek.

.

"Thank you Luka-senpai" Miku said sheepishly

"huhu don't be silly, really it's no big deal. Besides I really enjoy our meetings, I couldn't wait" – said the pinkette with her always gentle smile grazing her lips as she started ruffling lightly her junior's bangs.

So lost in her bubble Miku never realized that the twins were still there and most importantly, that Rin kept looking at their interactions almost facepalming. Those two were just. Ugh. Too much for her, and she had the urging need to smash this fluffy atmosphere somehow. Miku had been all troubled all this time, being things like this? God, that girl was so oblivious and dense that the little blonde couldn't help but be pissed off. She could almost see all the shoujo bubbles and flowers popping out of nowhere.

.

"And you had me worried for this, tch." She said closing her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose relaxing her nerves. Now, letting a long breath she prepared herself and after a little count in reverse she took her brothers hand before rampaging out of the classroom, all the while shouting in a high pitch, more likely in a mock imitation of the tealette's.

.

.

"Ohh Luka you are so hot! You make so gay that I cannot even walk straight!"

.

.

Both girls remained speechless. Luka looked surprised for the sudden outburst, while Miku was literally dying in her spot. Red from head to toe, she thought she was about to explode. And she did.

.

"RIIIIIIIINNNN!"

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Heheh well, I don't know how this turned up this way xD I am still a bit insecure about it but you guys will tell me if i messed up too much.  
I am more used to leave reviews to be honest, writing has always been difficult to me (not to mention that English is not my first language so please excuse the misspellings i might have left over there). But I just love negitoro so much that I wanted to at least try to put it into words xD

The next chapter of this two-shot will be extra fluffy, be ready x)

Hope, you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, how are you guys, just a brief reminder; I don't own Vocaloid~

.

And thaks to everyone who took the time to read the first time, i know it came out weirly, still i hope i did better this time xD

.

* * *

.

"That sure is a particular one, doesn't she?" said Luka still surprised but shrugging it off, uninterested.

.

Miku was still and completely motionless beside the pinkette, her head hung down. She kept silence not really processing what the older said. Her head was about to collapse, jumbled thoughts jumping over each other making everything less and less clear with each passing second. Some were about how fucked up Rin was, cheeky, jerk, pushy, idiot and so many other adjectives she couldn't articulate and some others that she was sure didn't exist until this moment. Other wave of chaotic thoughts was about all the possibilities she had to kill the blonde. And finally, and the most important, what the fuck was she supposed to tell Luka? This was so awkward. Her friend could be insensitive and not think twice before saying things, so she shouldn't care too much; it was only Rin joking around… But not with that topic; Miku couldn't handle it, her relationship with Luka was in the line here. Damn Rin.

Her current state of mind wasn't the only alarming thing to worry, she felt nauseous, and her whole body was burning in shame. She couldn't help but to react this way and that was the worst thing. It was a bit too late to play it off as nothing and laugh saying her friend was just joking.

And her making a scene only made Rin's words mean something. There was no way Luka hadn't noticed already, Miku was sure that if she turned to face her, she wouldn't be able to hid the blush that now covered all her face, giving her pretty much away. This was the end, Luka would be totally creeped out… what if she started treating her differently now?

No no no, she wouldn't, but still she needed to do something. However, against her rational thinking her legs took the initiative carrying her away. Following her instincts the first answer was the most simple. Run. But much to her surprise in a fast motion the pinkette's hand reached hers stopping her race.

.

"Hey Miku what's wrong?!" – said Luka alarmed, her eyes searching in teal ones worriedly.

Great, now she was troubling her. She was blaming Rin but she wasn't doing anything but to keep embarrassing herself, acting like a child. Miku then took a long breath deciding to just let it go for now. Even she had a limit on how much she could blow things out of proportion, and to be honest being a drama queen had never suited her.

.

"Uggh sorry, I was just… way too embarrassed, that stupid Rin, please don't mind her" – said Miku apologetically, in a small and almost pleading voice. She was totally thrown off when she heard another fit of giggles coming from the older girl.

"Ahaha you were worried for that? Please Miku, close friends are the biggest jerks ever sometimes, I can't even count all the times Gakupo has embarrassed me. In fact he has been bugging me all day today." – said the pinkette now returning to her relaxed stance, notably relieved.

"You got me worried for a second there"- continued to say Luka as she started to walk still holding the Miku's hand.

"Please don't run away from me again…" – and with that she freed the younger's hand and after giving Miku a little side smile she continued her way towards the music room.

Miku was stunned for a few seconds, that sequence of soft words and equally soft touches made her heart skip a beat. Was all this for real? She wasn't sure but she also felt puzzled, here again she noticed something that she rarely saw in the pinkette's usual behavior and it was so brief that Miku couldn't quite catch it. But sometimes she felt Luka subtly drawing away from her; Miku however never thought deeply about it, since it could easily be her imagination.

.

After catching up with the pinkette Miku finally said

"Sorry, I guess I overreacted a bit, but it's just…" Scrunching her face Miku couldn't finish her sentence, still a little bothered with the whole thing.

They kept their way through the corridors in silence after that. And Miku was starting to feel really nervous; was Luka angry? She tried to take a quick peek at the pinkette, and almost tripped when she found that the older girl was intently looking at her. Scratch that, she was totally staring at her.

Miku gulped and continued walking, nervously. Why was Luka still looking at her like that? Her stress was building rapidly and the heavy atmosphere was threatening to crush her. Miku was starting to feel suffocated and her nerves taking the best of her, lead her to her, oh so usual response. Panic, of course.

Why Luka didn't say anything? Was she really angry at her? She did act immaturely there, but she apologized right? Did Luka accept her apology in the first place? And most importantly why she kept staring at her?! She felt her eyes water a little as she saw Luka opening her mouth to say something. Expecting the worse Miku could only shut her eyes tightly.

.

"By the way, you can walk straight, hmm, that means that I have to work harder" – said the older girl sticking out her tongue playfully.

.

"Luka, you meanie!" – Miku shouted, blushing furiously with the tears still fresh on her eyes.

Even if she didn't like Luka teasing her, at this moment she was so relieved that she couldn't stop herself from laughing along the pinkette. Also, this playful side of the older girl was new to her. Did this mean that they were getting closer? That thought only made her blush more. Maybe… maybe today was the day after all.

"Aahaha that was a little payback for before, but my, your troubled face is so cute, I couldn't help myself! – Luka managed to say between laughs as she avoided the 'angry' fists that Miku threw at her.

.

They kept the playful exchanges until they finally reached the designated room.

"I am really happy" – Breathed out Luka as she opened the door. Miku who was closely behind her heard this, and even if she didn't ask the curiosity that statement caused her was written all over her face. Seeing this, the older girl elaborated.

"That was the first time you called me only by my name"

"A-ah" – Miku stuttered, that took her totally off ward, and at this point the tealette was starting to give up on the idea of looking like anything else than a tomato.

"Well we are here now, so we better start practice right?" – Luka asked making her way to the music equip and inserting the disc that contained the instrumental version of the song. To think that Luka made it herself…she sure was talented. Miku followed her barely able to repress her excitement, hearing Luka sing was the best part of the club, that and singing with her obviously.

"U-uh sure!" – She squeaked in response, still a bit out of breath. That race in the corridors proved to be quite a work out for the younger girl, but she doubted that was the only reason. Was Luka's effect on her? Yeah, it was probably both.

"Hmmm you seem to be a bit agitated, so what about this; we sit here and I go first and sing for you."- Luka suggested serenely, and Miku obliged without thinking it twice. Resting their backs on the wall while sitting in the floor Luka pushed the 'play' button and with this the first chords of the song came out and bathed the classroom with its cheerful melody.

.

Again. Miku couldn't quite put the finger on what it was but Luka again gave her the feeling that something was off. Miku herself was aware that she was oblivious to most things, but in the other hand she was super intuitive, and her gut was telling her that something was definitely going on. What? She had no clue but the feeling had been gradually growing to the point that she was sure it wasn't her making up things in her mind. Yet it was so imperceptible and subtle that she couldn't identify it.

Looking closely for some kind of answer, the younger girl kept her gaze on Luka, who was calmly sitting beside her waiting for the start mark. Her possible theories came to a halt as the lyrics of "Ladies First" rolled from Luka's lips.

All her previous thinking was left forgotten and now Miku's principal priority was to remember how to breathe, her throat felt so dry and her heart, it seemed as if was playing a box competition against her ribcage.

Why, though? Rather, why now? Since the first time she had heard the song refrained of thinking too much of it. I would send her in a delusional trip, and that was a total no-no. This was Luka's final project as a third year for the music club, an inspiring song about love that showed how open minded, accepting and original she was. It was a good example and a good legacy for the younger generations in the club.

.

"…_I wanna be your number one…_" - Right? ...that was it. It would be stupid to think anything else about it, right? Just mere wishful thinking…

"…_Don't let go of my hand you're holding, no matter how strong the wind blows against us today…"_

Why was she doubting now, they had practiced the song a few times now. But still, it was different. Something was there. Luka's intense gaze on her was breaking all her certainties.

"…_It's just the two of us, let's share our feelings and our time together… "-_ Miku never let herself get in this state. She knew she was falling. Hard. Deep in the sea that were her eyes, drowning in all those embracing feelings. She knew though, deluding herself and start expecting things was the first step. And those steps would lead her to a place she was sure she wouldn't be able to come back unharmed.

.

But she felt warm.

.

"…_I want to shout loudly that I love you.__Someday.__Yes, someday indeed…"- _Luka's voice was so moving and there where so much said and yet untold behind those lines. It seemed as she was trying to stay put, but her feelings betrayed her, overflowing, escaping through her eyes and voice, unable to stay locked inside.

Miku was slowly starting to see the pieces falling in place. And as she did, she felt dumber and dumber. There was no way this was a misunderstanding.

The last line of the song played and now the final part of the melody sounded in the background. Miku unable to stay still with the rush of emotions inside her moved and grabbed the older girl's hand. She needed to know.

But that little contact was more than enough. It was then when it finally hit her.

.

She really was the dumbest person in the world.

.

Her hand was a little sweaty and shaky. She was nervous. Miku was finally noticing it, what was off before was her calm façade cracking. And now looking at her face, she could see it. How she was biting her lower lip, the anxiousness showing in her eyes. Luka was bare and vulnerable before her for the first time. Had she always…?

"Luka could it-"– not that she was an idiot and needed it all spelled to her but she didn't knew what to do. This scenario was so surreal to her.

The answer to her unfinished question came in a flash as the ghost of a kiss was left in her lips. You couldn't even call it kiss since they barely touched but it was enough to leave the tealette speechless.

.

So, it finally reached you? –she interjected, trying to lift a little the mood, but mostly trying to hid how nervous, awkward and shaken she was. Unfortunately it wasn't working and the fact that she for the first time couldn't keep the eye contact with the younger girl proved it. So defeated, and fully blushed she decided to look somewhere in the empty classroom.

"You know why I decided to make the song a duet?"- She asked quietly.

Now that she mentioned it, it was actually strange that a second year was participating in the project meant for the seniors but she always thought it was because their voices sounded amazing together, none could object that, in fact they should let them sing all the duets there but oh well that would be a little unfair. Miku despite her racing heart and now conflicted emotions she was set to listen the pinkette words until the end.

"I wanted an excuse to be with you, y'know..." she continued her newfound shyness visible as her voice turned a bit shaky and louder in the end. She was now covering her face with her hands, bashfully.

"And this is quite embarrassing but…" – she trailed off, but she wouldn't stop now, no matter what she needed to take this weight off her shoulders. So taking a long breath with the hope that it would fill her with determination, she continued.

"The first time I sung this song for you… it was actually meant to be my confession to you. But you didn't even notice any of that, it was really frustrating, to be rejected without my feelings reaching you. I never blamed you though; I guess it was my fault for recurring to such underhanded way."

Miku's face at this moment was a poem; utter astonishment wasn't even close to start to describe it. How blind could she be? In the end her own delusions about how it couldn't be deceived her to the point that she couldn't see what was in front of her. And Luka thought it was her fault? What the hell, God she was feeling terrible now; Luka had to endure it all because she was a total klutz. Wanting to protest Miku opened her mouth but the older girl's gaze no longer covered on her was enough to stop her.

"I expected you to run away, or to start insulting me, ahaha" – she shook her head, remembering, a little smile finding its way to her lips - "I was really shocked when you congratulated me and were all excited about it. You didn't see me that way and that was it, I knew it but I couldn't just step away, so I kept getting closer to you… carefully to not overwhelm you with my feelings."

"But you make it so hard Miku, you are really unfair. Being so cute all the times and always showing me the cutest reactions. I want to see so much more about you, and I want you to see me too, without hiding, without putting a front… the whole me."

At this point Miku was torn between jumping on her or letting her finish. Precious, Luka was so so precious.

"What I am trying to say is… I guess it would sound lame if I said that 'I want to be your number one' but I do, I like you a lot Miku."

.

Finally everything was out, azure eyes looked directly into teal ones with a mix of relief, fear, anxiousness, decision but above all they showed deep affection, sincerity and love.

And yes, that was the third strike to Miku's heart. Seriously, how she hadn't had a heart attack until now was a miracle. She wanted to tell her so many things, but she was beyond the point where she was able to make sense with words. Still, she needed to show her, reassure her, and answer her feelings with her mutual ones.

Not letting a second go to waste the tealette leaned on Luka, slowly moving up her hands cupping softly Luka's cheeks. So sweet and magic was the moment when their lips finally met. So much that Miku feared she would wake in any moment. The kiss was slightly clumsy, yet perfect.

She felt herself melting in the touch, so warm and gentle, it was just like Luka. Beautiful.

After a little while they parted, still holding each other close, sharing that grade of intimacy they had always wished with the other.

Luka however took the initiative now and passing her arms to the younger's hips she moved her and positioned her so she could be more confortable sitting on her lap facing her. Needless to say that Miku was jumping with joy, grateful for the new closeness they could share now.

Taken aback Miku gasped as she felt the older girl hugging her tightly, pressing her body to hers completely. Was this what pure bliss was?

.

"Please pinch me and tell me this isn't a dream" came out muffled the voice of the older girl who thanks to their current position was burying her face in the crook of Miku's neck.

How sweet, this side of Luka would be the death of her. She was the cute one, deathly cute she dared to say. And being able to see her like this made her heart flutter to no end. Luka was so head over heels for her. How did she know? Because she felt the same way, she also felt like she was dreaming.

The only answer Luka received was a light kiss on her head followed by Miku's soothing voice.

"I have a better idea"

Lifting the pinkettes chin, and feeling rather bold Miku nibbled on Luka's lower lip robbing the latter a gasp. Oh, the look in her eyes made it worth it, even if she didn't know exactly what to do, with Luka everything came so naturally to her. Miku kissed her again, and again, softly, tenderly, loving, the exchanges they shared grew, getting deeper and needier. They didn't know how much time passed but one thing was clear, they didn't want it to end.

Out of breath they parted for… what it was? She had lost count long time ago, but much to their distress the orange colors of the sunset were now present in the room, showing that indeed the time didn't stop, and was time for both of them to go home.

"It's getting late, we should get going" – breathed out Luka not really wanting to, but being the older of the two she needed to be responsible.

"Ye-yeah" – answered Miku still recovering. There wasn't any need to be greedy right? Sure she said that but part of her still wanted to lock both of them in that room forever.

Getting up they were exiting the room when Luka stopped abruptly and turned to see Miku, her eyes shining brightly and her cheeks tinted with the same shade of pink of her hair.

.

"Miku … Would you like to be my girlfriend?"- Definitely there was no need to rush, all started now for them. And one last kiss sealed it.

.

* * *

.

The next day in class as expected Miku was in the cloud nine while Rin was almost setting a high scale celebration. The blonde was so happy with the news that her level of euphoria boosted her hyperactivity to the next level; she was literally bouncing for the entire place.

"You see, I TOLD YA'" she said, jumping around the tealette's desk. - "Sigh, you see, this is what happens when you trust me"

"Dang I am such a reliable friend, I wish I had friends like me" – Miku was totally passing from the little blond rant, her attention focused in the wall clock, waiting no – so patiently for their break.

Luckily for her the bell rang a few moments later and like a flash she saw Luka appearing on the door.

"Ain't them the most lovey-dovey couple you have ever seen!?"- continued the blonde following her best friend, who was by now in the arms of her lover.

"haha, you must be Rin, I heard a lot of you" – Said pleasantly Luka resting her head on Miku's shoulder still hugging her.

"Hope it was only the good things" said the girl with the bow sending a pointed look to the tealette.

"fufuf don't worry, I only know how much you like eggplants" Wait what? Miku was lost but judging from Luka's sly smile something was up, she would have to ask later – "just make sure to eat them carefully, we don't want you having a stomachache." – Luka finished smiling sweetly.

.

One…two… Bingo, the little blond was beet red and wide eyed in front of them, totally perplexed.

"Luka-senpai you… ARGH!"- Rin exclaimed fuming as left hurriedly.

.

That was the first time Miku saw Rin without a retort or a witty comeback. She was now looking at her in awe. What was that?

Noticing her girlfriend curious gaze the pinkette simply said

"That was a little payback for teasing you yesterday; hmm we sure have some meddlesome friends haven't we? we should totally go on a double date now"

.

Wait, wait. 'Eggplants' 'meddlesome friends' and 'double date'?

.

"EEEEHHHHHHHH?"

.

Fin

* * *

Well that was it, hope you liked it.

I want to give my special thanks to all those who favorited/followed/reviewed it really meant a lot. As for the story lol idk, i really hope i didn't make anyone cringe, some lines up there ended sounding really corny. But oh well. What can i say, it was a great challenge to write - its really difficult for me- and more in English *Spanish speaker here* sorry if i messed up.

Since there aren't so many negitoro fics to read lately I just took the initiative and tried to make one. So yeah, Fluff negitoro ftw!

Ah, for those who didn't catch the hints, Rin and Gakupo are dating and were convincing thier friends to be honest, *the idea was to set them up* but Rin's short temper screwed it a little ahaha i don't know but i really like that pairing (in the first chapter were plenty of hints too, but i wanted to make it clear ahah).

.

Please tell me if you enjoyed this! even if it's only with a happy face xD

Seeya!


End file.
